Major Meets His Angel
by katandjasper
Summary: This is a O/S for my very special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her birthday. Jasper, Peter and Garrett are all single, until they walk into a diner and meet three angels.


**This is a O/S just for my very dear and wonderful friend for her Birthday. OoJasper'sAngeloO I love you and I hope this gift to you makes your day special. I truly treasure your friendship and I wanted to give you your dream come true. I love you girl.**

**Jasper's POV**

I still can't fuckin' believe that I let that asshole Peter talk me into goin' with him and Garrett. I was sittin' readin' a war book when Peter came flyin' into the room like his ass was on fire, yellin' shit about I was wastin' time and I needed to hurry the fuck up and get ready.

When I asked him what I needed to get ready for, he gave me some of his cryptic shit. He said that all he knew was that we needed to be at a certain place by a certain time. If we were there, our lives would be changed forever. He couldn't tell me how, but I was ready for any kind of change.

Livin' with Peter and Garrett while was fun at times. we all still had needs and desires that only females could satisfy. We were in no fucking way gonna help each out with things like that. Oh, we all have had our share of females, all vampires of course. We even had a few that stayed here for more than just a day or two. Fuck, we even had two sisters that were ready and willin' to take care of all three of us.

We all have admitted though that it would nice if we could find someone to love us in spite of our scars. All three of us have fought in vampire wars and won every fuckin' fight. So most of the time we try to keep our shirts on whenever we are lucky enough to find a lovely lady willin' to share her skills with any of us.

Peter keeps tellin' both Garrett and I that our mates are coming and all we need to do is wait. I was brought out of my thoughts with Peter fuckin' yellin' at me to get my ass in gear and get ready. I showered, and put on some really nice clothes. None of that dressy shit though, just a nice pair of jeans, a dark blue button up shirt left undone with a t-shirt underneath it. Of course I had my cowboy boots on.

The ranch we lived on was big and away from humans. We usually ran anywhere we went but we did have a four door truck as well. I fully expected for us to run to where ever the fuck we were goin' but when I got downstairs, and out the door there was Peter and Garrett sittin' the truck waitin' for me.

Peter just smirked and said that we would be needin' the truck. I got in the back and just sat quietly. When Peter pulled into a fuckin' restaurant I wanted to fuckin' kick his ass. He just said that we had to be here, "to meet our destiny", whatever the fuck that means.

We got out and went inside. Peter asked the lady that was gonna show us to a table to give us one in the area in the back. Fortunately, the table she gave us had a clear view of the whole place so we could see everyone here. We would also need some privacy to get rid of any food we might have to order.

We ordered and then sat and waited for what ever was supposed to happen. We sat there for over two fuckin' hours and even Peter was beginnin' to think his fuckin' "knowin' shit" was on the blink. We had just decided to leave and maybe wait outside for a while and were just about to get up when it happened.

The door opened up, and in walked an Angel. . .

**Angel's POV**

My friends and I are now on a road trip. I finally had it with James, my ex-boyfriend. He always demanded me to have sex with him and it was never pleasant. I can't even remember the last time I had an orgasm, actually, I don't think that I've ever had one. He never tried to make sure that I did have one. All he cared about was getting off himself.

Charlotte or Char as she prefers to be called broke up with her boyfriend last month, and Kate broke up with her boyfriend just two weeks ago. We have been on the road since then. Unfortunately, when I moved out of James' place I had to move in with Char, and Kate. The bad news came when Kate broke up with her boyfriend, as he owned the house we were living in so we had to leave.

We decided to head to Las Vegas since none of us had jobs anymore. We all worked for James and so he fired all of us. So, we are basically homeless, and almost penniless now. We planned on being able to get jobs as soon as we hit Las Vegas, at least that's the plan. One thing for sure, we all had sworn off of men and decided we could take care of ourselves without them messing up our lives.

After we got into town we decided that we were hungry and after talking it over decided to use our last ten bucks on some coffee and maybe some toast. We would also be filling out applications for jobs. So without even a place to live we stopped at the first restaurant we saw which was a cute little diner.

We were also hoping that maybe at least one of us could start like right now because we were almost out of gas, and we hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. We walked in and once seated we all ordered coffee and toast. We also asked if it would be possible for us to fill out job applications while we were here.

Unfortunately, they weren't letting anyone fill out applications because they already had way too many and they weren't hiring right now. We decided to stay here until we could at least figure out what to do next. We couldn't go far in the old beat up truck we were driving as it was almost on empty. I was beginning to think that James was starting to look better and better, if he would take me back that is.

We started to discuss options and realized that we didn't really have many. Kate started talking shit about selling her body to make some money, at least enough to eat, and maybe even have a warm place to stay. Char and I told her that there was no way we would allow her to do that.

As we talked though I started feeling like I was being watched. I could feel eyes on me but whenever I looked around I saw no one in particular staring our way. I decided that maybe it was just my imagination, and just forget about it. We continued to talk about our past, and then talked about what the hell we were thinking when we left a place that we at least had some other friends that would have helped us.

We had just about decided to head out and see if we could at least get a few applications done before it got late. Before we could get up the waitress brought us some plates piled with food. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, pancakes, waffles, toast, gravy, biscuits, and orange juice. We asked what was going on as we hadn't ordered any food as we didn't have the money to pay for it.

The waitress explained that there were three gentlemen that had asked if she knew of anyone looking for a job. Since she knew we were she had told them about us. She had pretty much guessed that we couldn't afford to really eat and told them as much. They told her to bring out a little bit of everything, and make sure we ate until we were full. We didn't really feel comfortable with letting strangers pay for food.

She explained that while she didn't really know them personally, she has seen them around town and knew they were all perfect gentlemen. We started to argue with her and tell her to take the food back when the three in question walked up to our table. All I could think was "HOT DAMN!"

These three were the hottest, sexiest men I have EVER seen. I was having a hard time trying to decide which one was the hottest. I finally really looked at the one with shoulder length blonde hair, and when I looked into his eyes I found myself being pulled in. I was hooked!

They sat down at our table and explained that they were looking to hire a couple of housekeepers, and a cook. They explained that they had a huge ranch and it was just the three of them. We wouldn't have to worry about finding a place to live as they had a section that had been built when the house was built with having housekeepers in mind. We would have our own area.

For some reason we felt inclined to accept even though we didn't know them and for all we knew they could be some kind of monsters that thrived on the blood of young virgins, although none of us were virgins. We did explain that our truck probably didn't have enough gas to make it as they said they lived outside of town in the desert.

They said to follow them and they would fill up the tank for us. Before we knew it we were on our way. We found out that the one with light brown shoulder length hair was Garrett, the one with dark brown hair was Peter, and of course the blonde was Jasper.

The next few weeks was spent cleaning a house that rarely got dirty, cooking food that no one besides us ate, and getting to know these three men. Peter was entranced by Char, and Garrett was smitten by Kate. Jasper, always seemed to be close by me and I would catch him staring at me. If I tripped, he caught me, if I had a nightmare he was there to chase away the monsters, if I got tired he made me rest, and if I cried, he held me until I was done.

He opened doors for me, and I found fresh wildflowers in my room every morning. Sometimes he would sing to me, and the most important thing, he always made me feel special, like I was beautiful, and treasured. He told me he loved me, and wanted me to spend eternity with him. I found myself falling, and I didn't want to stop.

All three of them asked us for our hand in marriage and we all said yes. It was then that they told us the truth, all of it. It seems that our very hot guys were actually vampires, the blood drinking kind of course. They only hunted criminals and that sounded alright to us. Better them than innocent people.

They explained that to know what they are was dangerous if the rulers of vampires ever found out that we knew. They explained that they wanted to turn us so that we could be with them forever. They even told us about what we would go through and feel while going through the change. It was scary, but Jasper promised me that he would stay with me through the whole thing.

He also told me that he wanted to marry me first, and have a wedding night. While that sounded romantic, it scared me even more than the thought of the change did. I had my idea of what a wedding night entailed and it wasn't pleasant or fun. Like I said before, I never had an orgasm with James, and he never really waited until I was ready. He was always rough, and way too horny to wait for me. I only knew how painful it could be.

I did sit down and tell him all of this. It was embarrassing but he was sad, and angry at the same time. The anger was there because he said that I should have always came first, and that I should have been treated with love, gentleness, and compassion. He also promised that he would always treat me like I was special, which I am. That much he has taught me.

After talking with everyone else we decided to go to the island that they had bought years ago. There, we would all get married and then we would all be staying on the island for our honeymoon. The other two couples were going to stay at the other two houses for theirs. We would spend a week for our honeymoon, and then our change would take place.

The mainland was far enough away that we wouldn't smell the humans but close enough for them to bring back criminals for us to drink from. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it was going to be like to drink blood, and that concerned me as I usually got sick at the sight of blood. Of course I understood that it wouldn't be a problem once I was like Jasper.

When the time came we went to the west coast so that we could take a boat to the island. We did stop and go shopping since I would be human for a week after the wedding. We also needed clothes for the wedding. Us girls chose white sun dresses, while the men chose black pants with white shirts. We were quick as our wedding was to start in two hours and I wanted time to look perfect for him. Although he kept telling me that I always looked perfect to him. How I love my vampire!

Although he did have to make some final adjustments to his wardrobe before the wedding. I wanted him in pants only, no shirt, no shoes and I wanted to be married at the waterfall on the island. I myself would have my white sun dress on, and some wildflowers in my hair as well as my bouquet, and no shoes. Couldn't walk on the sand with them on anyway.

The weddings were short and the vows were our own. Jasper looked so sexy standing there in only his pants. Our wedding was first and he kept trying to be sneaky and put his hands under my dress when no one was looking. He said that he couldn't wait until we were alone so he could show me just how pleasant making love could actually be. He wanted to worship me the way he knew I should have always been. He was happy that it would be him to do the worshiping.

Once the weddings were over and we were alone he picked me up and ran us into the house that had been built by the three vampires just for us. There were actually three houses, and separated by enough land to make it feel more private.

He did try to argue with me about the need to go and put something special on but stopped when I told him that I needed to put the tiny bit of material on that was supposed to be a very sexy gown that barely covered my ass. I was nervous and actually felt like this was my first time ever. It did feel like that only because it would be the first time for us, and the first time I have ever been made love to.

When I came out his jaw dropped and he just stood there for a few seconds looking up and down my body. He started growling, and I could tell that just looking at me was having an affect on him in a very good way. I could see his erection through his pants. It made me feel powerful to know that just my presence could excite him like that.

He came over to me and pulled me flush to his body and gave me the most passionate kiss ever. Then he picked me up and carried me to the huge four poster bed and laid me down. He climbed on top of me and then started kissing and sucking his way down my body.

When he got to my breasts which were still covered by the gown he growled again and gently ripped it off. Then he started to lick on one nipple while rubbing the other one between his fingers. One the nipple was hard he then sucked it into his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it before doing the same to the other side.

I actually arched my back to push my breasts closer to his mouth. Then he started going further down. I could feel myself getting wet, and I don't think I have ever been this turned on. I couldn't even begin to imagine how it was going to feel with his mouth on my most private area. No one has ever done that to me before.

But he went right past my pussy and down one leg before coming up the other one. I had groaned when he went past, and his only reply was "Patience darlin' I can promise that you will feel more pleasure than you have ever known."

He finally used his tongue and went from my entrance to my clit, and back to my entrance in which he used his tongue to fuck me before putting a finger up inside of me. He used his tongue to lick, and suck on my clit and it took only a minute before I came. He pulled his finger out right before I actually exploded and shoved his tongue inside of me to lap up my juices.

He told me it tasted better than blood. He made sure to give me another orgasm before he told me he couldn't wait any longer and ripping his pants off he very gently entered me. I was glad that he was being gentle as he was huge. He went slow, but not too slow and kept kissing me and nuzzling my neck. I had a few more orgasms that were small ones, until he told me to cum with him. He roared, and I screamed his name.

I couldn't believe what I had been missing. I became insatiable, and we ended up spending most of our week alone in bed. Unfortunately, the week ended too quickly and the other two couples were due to join us. We had originally decided to do our change in the same house but Peter had lost control and bit Char during a round of love making. She was already changing.

I told Jasper that sounded romantic and I wanted him to do the same to me. Garrett was also going to bite Kate while having an orgasm, so Peter stayed with his mate, while Garrett and Kate went back to their house, and then I was rushed at vampire speed up to our bedroom.

I was more turned on than ever, and I couldn't wait. Jasper was the same it took no time before we were both cumming hard, he roared out and then bit down while I was screaming his name. It only increased the pleasure and we both ended up cumming again harder than I had ever felt, at least for me.

Shortly after that though the burn started. I burned for three days and when it was finally over I found myself overwhelmed. My senses were sharper, and my throat burned hotly with the need for blood.

It only took me a few months to gain some control over myself so that I didn't get blood everywhere when I fed. I loved my new body, and my abilities and took full advantage of them with my mate. At least now he didn't have to hold back, yet he seemed to have some trouble keeping up with me. I kept attacking him every chance I got, although I never heard him complain. Until he ran out of clothes because I kept ripping them off of him.

Life was wonderful. I was in love and I had all of eternity to show my vampire just how much. . .


End file.
